The present invention relates to actuators, and more particularly to devices for manually driving actuators
Actuators including motors and output members, such as a linearly displaceable shaft or rod, are known and are generally used to drive a mechanism. In certain actuators, an electric motor drives a linearly displaceable output rod through a gear set and a lead screw. When there an issue with a motor, such as loss of power or a structural failure (e.g., burned-out windings), the output rod and any mechanism operated thereby may become seized or “stuck”. To free such an actuator and mechanism, a special tool is typically required to drive the lead screw to displace the output rod, which often requires a substantial amount of force or torque.